EuroCorp
This page is about the corporation. For the mission, see EuroCorp (mission). EuroCorp is an organization in Syndicate which the protagonist, Miles Kilo, works for. EuroCorp was the first mega-corporation and came about as a result of the merger between Euroline Medical and Kader Industrieen. In the co-op mission New England, the player is tasked with raiding the EuroCorp headquarters to find the high-priority blueprints for the Leonardo device. Manual Description :By 2017 the European Community was suffering internal breakdown. In this atmosphere of mutual distrust and aggression the CHIP was perfected. It kept the populace occupied while, in the background, competing governments fell to corporate interests and the Syndicates moved in. When the dust had settled only EuroCorp remained. But EuroCorp's monopoly of world CHIP production couldn't last forever, and soon the executive was defending itself from rival Syndicate interests on all fronts. Executive Board * Ernst Berthold (CEO, Geneva) * Michael Dahl (CFO, Geneva) * Diana Said (COO, Geneva) * Geoffrey Hansel * Martin Duvalier * Selina Campbell * Jack Denham (CEO, New York) * Joaquin Penalver * Emily Song * Anton Kasabian Intel Feed / Internal.Executive.Summary_91007_(Grade20) Arising from a much-publicized super-merger between biotech market leader EuroLine Medical and petrochemicals giant Kader Industrieen, EuroCorp was officially founded in 2017 - though unofficial relationships between the R&D wing of each company reach back at least into the previous decade. Both Euroline and Kader boasted a broadly diversified portfolio at the time of the merger, each branching out from their core business to absorb suppliers, customers and rivals alike; their market concerns had thus inevitably interpenetrated. Given the large number of subsidiaries brought under one roof by this merger, EuroCorp can fairly lay claim to being the first ever Syndicate. Market capitalization immediately following the merger was estimated at 7.8 trillion euros. Attempts by European Union anti-trust legislators to prevent the merger were short circuited through an aggressive and innovative lobbying programme //total cost 41.3 million euros; eighteen deaths; two clinically induced comas; one chemically induced mental collapse//. EuroCorp's use of Agents in this context (though somewhat crude by today's standards) became the model for future Syndicate operations across the globe. / market.position: business.excerpt_05578 At the heart of the merger and EuroCorp's inception, was a simple strategic understanding. Euroline Medical had encountered substantial resistance to its biotech innovations in the United States, where religious fervor among the general population prevented a whole series of human-genetics derived products from reaching the market. Kader Industrieen, as a major player in the oil sector, had unparalleled lobby access to the US Senate, House of Representatives and Supreme Court. At the same time, with a predicted decline in the dominance of oil in the energy sector, Kader was seeking new markets and applications for its organic chemistry and nano-material divisions. The EuroCorp merger re-positioned both corporations perfectly - Kader got open access to Euroline's coveted biotech patent register; Euroline got a shattered US oversight legislature and an exclusive tunnel blasted into the heart of a huge new North American market. EuroCorp's market capitalization tripled in less than four years. / Intel Update 778104 Despite increasingly aggressive competetive strategies from Aspari Americas in the market zones nominally termed the western United States, EuroCorp maintains its market dominance across North America, and is set to contest Cayman Global's grip on the Central American and Caribbean sectors. EuroCorp New York considers itself ideally placed to manage both these areas of competition and any conflicts arising as a result. Though head-quarters in Geneva remain the nominal base of operations for all EuroCorp activity, ECNY is the front line. / end of entry :'' '' Category:Syndicates and Organizations